dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Holidays
Winter Holidays is a Christmas-themed seasonal event that occurs throughout the month of December. The event showcases Christmas throughout Metropolis and Gotham City and features Christmas-themed items and unique missions and locations for the Player Character to explore. __TOC__ Story Christmas 2011 Larfleeze, the Orange Lantern of Avarice, has discovered the season of giving and wants all of the seasonal gifts for himself. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Sinestro recruit various New Heroes and New Villains to stop Larfleeze and return the gifts to their rightful owners. Christmas 2012 In addition to stealing presents, Larfleeze takes advantage of the conflict between the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps in Metropolis and steals their rings; hording them in a Secret Research Facility in order to bolster the power of his own Orange Lantern Corps. Content Christmas 2011 *'Metropolis and Gotham City-wide Missions': Hunt down and stop Larfleeze and his Orange Lanterns from stealing presents and christmas trees in the streets of Metropolis and Gotham City. *'Skeets' Workshop': A special Vendor kiosk filled with Christmas-themed items, trinkets and Costume Style pieces. *'Christmas-themed Armour Style Sets': Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks are the Holiday Elf style set as well as christmas-themed Weapon Styles. *Seasonal consumables: Gingerbread Cookie, Snickerdoodle Cookie and Sugar Cookie Christmas 2012 *'Secret Research Facility': A Tier-1 Event Alert mission where four players are tasked with freeing the Power Rings stolen by Larfleeze and apprehending Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps. *'Christmas-themed Armour Style Sets': Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks is the North Pole style set as well as christmas-themed Head and Chest piece Styles. *'Christmas-themed Trinkets': Form: Snowman and the Durable Fruitcake trinkets Christmas 2013 see 2012... *New collection What's Yours Is Mine *13 holiday themed base items Christmas 2014 see 2012... *Winter-themed Armour Style Set: Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks is the Arctic Gear style set. *New holiday sweater, the Incredible Sweater *12 new holiday themed base items *New consumable: Orange Lantern Cookie *Exclusive members' holiday gift: Happy Holidays from DCUO! Christmas 2015 see 2012... *Winter-themed Armour Style Set: Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks *New holiday sweater, the Greedy Sweater *12 new holiday themed base items *Exclusive members' holiday gift: Partially Assimilated Servo Unit Christmas 2016 see 2012... *Increase in Holly Leaves to be earned from the seasonal instances. Seasonal vendor prices have been adjusted accordingly. *Holiday-themed Style Set: Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks are the Krampus Horns, Krampus Mask, Krampus Hood and Krampus Hood with Horns *17 new holiday/winter themed base items Christmas 2017 see 2012... *Holiday-themed Style: Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks is the Absolute Zero set *New collections List of Not-So-Naughty Deeds and Gift of Light *20 new holiday/winter themed base items plus the Classic Holiday Gift Tree. Christmas 2018 see 2012... *Holiday-themed Style: Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks is the Snowflake set *New collection Polar Energy *39 new holiday/winter themed base items. Christmas 2019 see 2012... *Holiday-themed Style: Obtainable from Skeets' Workshop kiosks is the Ice Spike set *New collection Let There be Flight *68 new holiday/winter themed base items. Characters Locations *Gotham City *Metropolis *Secret Research Facility Feats Briefings and Investigations *n/a Collections *Gift of Light *Holiday Naughty List *Holiday Nice List *Let There be Flight *List of Not-So-Naughty Deeds *Polar Energy *What's Yours Is Mine Items *Holiday themed base items **2013 holiday themed base items **2014 holiday themed base items **2015 holiday themed base items **2016 holiday themed base items **2017 holiday themed base items **2018 holiday themed base items **2019 holiday themed base items Additional Style Items *Candy Cane Sweater, Greedy Sweater, Holiday Sweater, Incredible Sweater, Re-Gifted Sweater *Carrot Nose, Glowing Nose *Festive Winter Hat *Reindeer Antlers *Holiday Nutcracker King, Holiday Nutcracker Prince, Holiday Nutcracker Soldier Gallery File:ChristmasHal.jpg File:Winter Holidays Street Scene Marker.png File:ChristmasSinestro.jpg File:SkeetsWorkshopKiosk.png 2019= EV 982.jpg EV 001 (2).jpg EV 002.jpg |-| 2018= EV 181.jpg EV 221.jpg EV 222.jpg EV 461.jpg |-| 2017= EV 201.jpg EV 161.jpg EV 142.jpg EV 141.jpg DRcFGP8WsAczSST.jpg large.jpg EV 061 (2).jpg 18891660 10155401297828472 5978811582722334998 o.jpg |-| 2016= Winter 021.jpg Winter 781.jpg Winter 782.jpg Winter 783.jpg Winter 784.jpg |-| 2015= Winter 2015 581.jpg |-| 2014= File:Winter Holidays 2014 Promo.jpg File:Winter Holidays 2014 Promo 2.jpg File:ChristmasVault1.jpg File:ChristmasVault2.jpg |-| 2013= File:Christmas20131.jpg File:Christmas20132.jpg |-| 2012= File:2012Christmas1.jpg File:2012Christmas2.jpg File:2012Christmas3.jpg File:2012Christmas4.jpg File:2012Christmas5.jpg File:2012Christmas6.jpg File:SecretResearchFacility2.jpg File:ChristmasGotham1.jpg File:ChristmasGotham2.jpg File:ChristmasGotham3.jpg File:ChristmasGotham4.jpg File:ChristmasMetropolis1.jpg File:ChristmasMetropolis2.jpg File:ChristmasMetropolis3.jpg File:ChristmasMetropolis4.jpg File:ChristmasMetropolis5.jpg File:ChristmasMetropolis6.jpg |-| 2011= File:GU7 2.jpg File:Xlarge 97447815e861e480fc5e7315aa9e16c2.jpg File:Xlarge 6cd36025ab86e0115a21b372cc1c971c.jpg File:Xlarge 1c2d417627f3101dd01230ac0563f020.jpg File:Dcuo update 7.jpg File:Christmas2011 1.jpg File:Christmas2011 2.jpg File:GothamChristmas2011.jpg File:GothamMuseumWarehouse.jpg File:MetropolisChristmas2011.jpg Trivia *Batwoman and the Question are Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah instead of the traditional Christian Christmas. Category:Events